dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goten
|Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 767 |Date of death = Age 774 (revived) |Height = 3'2" (child) |Weight = 57 lbs. (child) |Address = 439 East District |Occupation= Martial artist Martial arts teacher |Allegiance = Z Fighters (Age 774 - 790) Kikoukenjutsu Sword School (Age 821) |FamConnect = Grandpa Gohan (adoptive great-grandfather) Bardock (paternal grandfather) Ox-King (maternal grandfather) Chi-Chi's mother (maternal grandmother) Goku (father) Chi-Chi (mother) Gohan (older brother) Raditz (uncle) Videl (sister-in-law) Pan (niece) Goku Jr. (great-grandnephew) Valese (girlfriend) Trunks (lifelong best friend and fusee) }} Goten (孫悟天, Son Goten) is a protagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is the second and last child of the main protagonist of the ''Dragon Ball'' series, Goku, and his wife, Chi-Chi, making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. Goten was created in the series to replace Goku as Akira Toriyama wanted to retire Goku from the series, allowing Gohan to take command. However, Toriyama was forced to bring Goku back when the fans disapproved of the decision to replace him. Goten is Gohan's younger brother, and Trunks' best friend. Appearance Goten's appearance is very similar to Goku's childhood look, including messy, unkempt hair and a playful face. He also wears a similar gi to Goku's, minus the kame symbol, in the Majin Buu Arc. His appearance drastically changes as he grows older, resembling his brother Gohan more than his father as a teenager; he has the same long messy hair as Gohan at a younger age. Towards the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goten is seen with a shaggier hairstyle. Goten also shares the typical Saiyan appetite like his father and his brother. In Dragon Ball GT, his hairstyle becomes spiky, straight, and tilted. Biography Dragon Ball Z Early life Goten is the second son of Chi-Chi and Goku, and younger brother to Gohan. Goten is born nine months after the defeat of Cell in the Cell Games Saga. As Goku dies during the Cell Games, while Chi-Chi is pregnant, Goten does not meet his father Goku until he reaches the age of seven. Goten is not pushed in school as much as Gohan is, and instead is trained in martial arts by Chi-Chi. The reasons for this are never fully explained, but it seems to have something to do with Goku's death. Goten is incredibly strong as a child, far stronger than either Goku or Gohan ever were at his age. Chi-Chi first discovers that Goten can become a Super Saiyan at only seven years old (the Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury video game manual says that he was only three years old when he first went Super Saiyan), and he looks almost exactly like Goku when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan. Goten transforming into a Super Saiyan made him the youngest Super Saiyan ever at that point. When Gohan asks how his transformation occurred, Goten said that he was learning Martial Arts from his mom and accidentally turned into a Super Saiyan, so she told him never to transform again. The ease at which he does so has been a matter of controversy, seeing as it took years for Goku, Vegeta, and, to a lesser extent, Gohan to obtain and master the technique. Whatever the reason, Goten displays exceptional power at a young age, rapidly increasing his strength. During Goten's childhood he is good friends with Bulma and Vegeta's son Trunks, who he would have "fight games" with. This serves to increase their respective strength significantly, compared to the other Human-Saiyan hybrids that are seen at that age, and both became a Super Saiyan at a young age. The World Tournament Goten's first appearance in the series is when he is seven years old. Discovering that his father, Goku, will be returning to Earth for a day to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, he trains with his older brother, Gohan, for the event, a section of the training was throwing rocks at Gohan, which Gohan could barely dodge even as a Super Saiyan, showing Goten's amazing power. During this training, it is discovered that Goten has already mastered the transformation of Super Saiyan, and ironically, it is also discovered that Goten is not able to fly (something Gohan describes as "learning how to run before you learn how to crawl"). Gohan trains Goten in fighting and flight, along with his friend (and later on, wife), Videl. Goten meets Goku for the first time at the tournament. In the manga, he is rather shy upon first meeting his father, but in the anime, he embraces his father and they play airplane for a little bit. Goten then competes in the Junior Division. After defeating Ikose and his younger brother, respectively, Goten and his best friend, Trunks, both make it to the finals. The two powerful, young Saiyan warriors place rules limiting their powers during the fight, prohibiting their Super Saiyan transformations. Trunks comes out victorious, due to transforming, using his left arm, and firing an energy blast from his left hand which knocked Goten out of the ring, all three of which Trunks said he would not do, though Goten also became a Super Saiyan earlier in the fight. With the two boys wanting more of a challenge, they disguise themselves and enter the Adult Division, as Mighty Mask. The ancient evil, Majin Buu After Gohan is attacked, and the Z Team pursues the attackers, Goten and Trunks fight Android 18 and Mr. Satan in a battle royale. They are disqualified when Android 18 exposes them by destroying their costume. Goten and Trunks leave and are informed by Videl that Gohan and the others are in pursuit of an evil wizard named Babidi who is attempting to awaken his monster named Majin Buu. Goten and Trunks fly toward Babidi's spaceship, and, upon arrival, see that Piccolo and Krillin have been turned to stone by Dabura. Trunks accidentally breaks Piccolo's statue, and is afraid he might have killed him, but Piccolo regenerates himself when Dabura is killed by Majin Buu and he reverts from his stone form, along with Krillin. With Gohan and Goku knocked out, Vegeta arrives to fight Majin Buu, only to be severely beaten by the monster. After saving Vegeta, Goten and Trunks attempt to fight alongside Vegeta, but he knocks the boys unconscious, knowing that Majin Buu is too strong for them to help him. He then blows himself up, hoping that will finish him, but fails, as Majin Buu regenerates himself. Goten is taken to Kami's Lookout to take refuge from Majin Buu's assault on the world. Babidi makes an announcement to the world to tell that Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten must be found for their interference in the fight with Majin Vegeta earlier, as well as for Piccolo slaughtering Babidi. The boys wake up and attack Mr. Popo. Goku stops them and tells them that Vegeta and Gohan are dead, making the boys cry. Goku teaches them the fusion technique with the remainder of time he has left on earth. Babidi tells the world that he is going to West City to blow it up. Trunks rushes to the Capsule Corporation to get the Dragon Radar. Goku intercepts Babidi and Buu to give Trunks time to get to Capsule Corporation, Goku shows them Super Saiyan 3 and starts to fight Majin Buu. Trunks got the radar and Goku returned to the Lookout. Goku teaches the boys the fusion technique and shows them Super Saiyan 3. Fortuneteller Baba tells Goku his time is up (his time was shortened due to his Super Saiyan 3 transformation) and leaves the rest to Piccolo. Goten hugs his father one more time before going back to Other World. Fusion Plan A day later, with Goku in Other World, Piccolo teaches the boys the rest of the Fusion Dance. After two days, Goten and Trunks are ready to fight Majin Buu. Goten then watches as Super Buu turns his mother into an egg and crushes her, angering Goten and thus prompting him to train as hard as he can. They fuse and create the warrior Gotenks, who fights Majin Buu twice, almost defeating him. Gotenks is absorbed by Super Buu after Gohan arrives from the Sacred World of the Kais (being there training) to assist the boys. Goten is saved along with Piccolo, Trunks, and Gohan by Goku and the deceased Vegeta, by forming Vegito and making Buu absorb him. Goten dies along with Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, and the other survivors when Kid Buu blows up the Earth, but he is brought back to life along with the others killed by Buu with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo are then seen contributing to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. He meets with Goku once again, with everyone else on Kami's Lookout, after Goku had killed Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb, and watches his parents (Goku and Chi-Chi) reunite and hug each other after Goku tells Chi-Chi he wants to live with her and their kids as a family of four. ''Dragon Ball Z'' movies ;Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming Seven years have passed since Broly had been defeated by Goku when Goten, Trunks, and Videl are on a Dragon Ball hunt so Videl could see Shenron. They come across Natade Village, which is governed by an over-reactive priest, Maloja. Goten, Trunks, and Videl are all informed of a monster that has terrorized the village, causing it to become impoverished. To rid the monster, Goten, Trunks and Videl leave food for the monster to attract it into a trap. While the trio is hiding, Trunks quickly steals an apple. As a result, this makes Goten jealous and he becomes tempted to steal one. Goten then tries to grab an apple, but Videl slaps him and makes Goten pretend to cry, which Videl gives into only to have Trunks reply with,"I can't believe you fell for it!" The monster appears, but turns out to be a dinosaur. Goten and Trunks actually toy with it first, then defeat it. With the monster gone, the priest is rejected by the villagers for not being a savior, and thrown out of the village. Goten, Trunks and Videl depart the now peaceful Natade Village. Unbeknownst to the trio, Broly awoke due to Goten's incessant cries and broke out of the ice, which imprisoned him. The cries of Goten may have been reminiscent of baby Goku's crying, which tormented baby Broly given that baby Goku made him cry right after they were born; hence Broly had harbored a subconscious hatred towards Goku literally since birth. Goten and Trunks see what was happening to Videl, who was flying above a nearby lake and unfortunately confronted Broly. Goten and Trunks try to tell Broly to stop, but when Broly fixes his eyes on Goten, he becomes infuriated, mistaking Goten for Goku, due to Goten being a spitting image of Goku (and also Broly's deteriorating mental state). Broly subsequently pummels Goten and Trunks. In the middle of the battle, Goten's eyes fall on the last Dragon Ball, which is standing behind Broly. While Trunks tries to distract Broly, Goten chases after the last Dragon Ball. When Goten retrieves the Dragon Ball, he hides in a cave behind a waterfall to prevent Broly from spotting him. When Shenron did not appear, Goten leaves the cave and sees Trunks being beaten to a pulp by Broly. Luckily, Gohan comes around and joins the battle against Broly. Unfortunately, Gohan is not able to defeat Broly. As a last resort, Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan and Goten also transforms into Super Saiyan. Both try to kill Broly with a combined Kamehameha, but Broly counters with an Omega Blaster to block both Goten and Gohan's blasts. Goten wishes that his dad was there, and Shenron seems to grant the wish. Goku appears beside Gohan and Goten and helps them in the Beam Struggle. Finally, Goten, Gohan and Goku unleash a triple Kamehameha that blasts Broly into the Sun, where he presumably disintegrates. ;Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly Goten, Trunks, Krillin, and Marron wait outside Satan House as Android 18 ransacks the house, demanding the 20 million zeni Mr. Satan promised her. Soon, Goten, Trunks, and Android 18 departs for Mei Queen Castle with Men-Men, a cousin of Mr. Satan's martial arts rival, Lord Jaguar. Upon arriving, Jaguar sets up a tournament for Mr. Satan to fight the Bio-Warriors. Satan becomes discouraged as the Bio-Warriors display abilities far too incredible for Mr. Satan to handle. Goten, Trunks and Android 18 intervene, but Satan will have to pay another 20 million to Android 18 for her to take care of business. As Goten, Trunks and Android 18 easily defeat the Bio-Warriors, Jaguar becomes infuriated and reveals his greatest weapon: Bio-Broly. Maloja, the priest from Natade Village seen in the previous movie, reveals that Bio-Broly is a clone of Broly, made from a sample of Broly's blood. Broly breaks out of his containment capsule, and is drenched in Culture Fluid, turning him into a horribly deformed bio-mutant. Bio-Broly was about to take Mr. Satan's life, but Trunks intervenes and saves him in time. Goten and Trunks then battle Bio-Broly head-on, and seem to be an equal match for him. Bio-Broly becomes a menace, and both Goten and Trunks become seriously pounded. During a part in the movie, Bio-Broly is seen squeezing the life out of Trunks with his foot and Goten saves Trunks just in time by punching Bio-Broly in the face. Goten and Bio-Broly then began to fight in the air Goten seen leading the fight and beating Bio-Broly until Goten states that his arm hurts, and Bio-Broly takes advantage. Trunks spills Culture Fluid on Bio-Broly, which is supposed to melt him. Unfortunately, there is a fatal flaw in Trunks' plan; the Culture Fluid becomes more powerful and it starts to flood the entire island. Goten, Trunks, Krillin and 18 manage to get as many people as they can out of the lab. Goten and Trunks discover that bio-liquid solidifies by touching seawater. Goten, Trunks and Krillin use a triple Kamehameha to blast a freak wave into the island, which solidifies all bio-liquid on the island. Unfortunately, Bio-Broly emerges as a huge sea giant. However, he turns to stone, having been drenched in seawater. Goten and Trunks blast the gargantuan Bio-Broly stone statue into bits, ridding the Universe of the last remaining trace of Broly for good. ;Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn A massive instability event occurs in Other World, which frees every single dead soul back into the living world, Earth. Among the several past villains that return to life is Frieza, his army, and a character referred to as "The Dictator" (who is a clear parody of Adolf Hitler). While Goku, Vegeta, and Pikkon battle Janemba, a monster collaborated from all the impurities of bad souls, Gohan takes on Frieza, and Goten and Trunks take on The Dictator and his army. The battle between them and The Dictator's army becomes increasingly long, since reinforcements continue to pour into the city. Finally, Goten and Trunks decide to go Super Saiyan to defeat the army. When Goten and Trunks sense their fathers' fusion, they decide to fuse as well. Gotenks demolishes all of The Dictator's army with a Super Kamikaze Attack x 100 Ghosts in one shot. After a long day, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Trunks return home, with Goten and Trunks teasing Gohan and Videl for seeing them kissing after the battle. ;Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon In this movie, Goten appears throughout in the company of Trunks and seems intrigued by Tapion. In one scene, he is seen reaching out from under a BBQ, and taking food with Trunks to offer to Tapion. Goten fuses with Trunks to create Gotenks. Gotenks powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and fires Continuous Die Die Missiles at Hirudegarn. It appears that Hirudegarn has been killed or neutralized, but instead it evolves into an insect-like beast and delivers a fierce counterattack, rendering Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks unconscious. ;Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! The whole Son family goes to Mr. Satan's party, where they meet Vegeta's brother Tarble. Tarble tells them about two brothers who worked for Frieza, Abo and Kado. After pulling the two longest radish in a contest to see who would have to fight Abo and Kado, Goten and Trunks confronts the two brothers. While they are fighting, Goku says they are as strong as Frieza. When Abo and Kado fuse and form Aka, Goten and Trunks use the Fusion Dance to form Gotenks. After a brief battle, Aka starts to destroy everything, but he ends up being defeated by Goku. ;Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Several years after Kid Buu's defeat, Goten is at Bulma's birthday party with his family and friends. Soon, Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks to battle the God of Destruction Bills along with the other Z Fighters. End of Dragon Ball Z As 10 years pass after Kid Buu's defeat, Goten is trained by Goku, and then forced to enter in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Because of a deal made between his father and Majin Buu to have Majin Buu pair Goku up with a poor village competitor, Uub, he also ends up being paired up with Majin Buu for the tournament. While searching out for Kid Buu's reincarnate before the drawups, Goten also ends up setting eyes on a homosexual competitor named Otokosuki, and becomes disturbed at Otokosuki's attempt at flirting with him, commenting in response to Trunks' comment that all the fighters seem normal, except possibly Otokosuki. When expressing irritation that he has to fight Buu, Trunks tells him that it was the luck of the draw, to which Goten ends up jokingly repeating that statement to Trunks upon learning that Trunks ended up being paired up with Otokosuki, as well as Trunks' extreme discomfort of this because of the latter's sexuality and advances towards him. Due to Goku and Uub's departure, the tournament is cancelled, and Goten and Pan decide to fight to entertain their family and friends, with Pan emerging as the victor (Goten allowing Pan to win). Goten in the end of Dragon Ball Z does not exactly look like Goku anymore because his hair changes but he continues to retain Goku's facial features. Though it is the same at the front of his hair, the back of Goten's hair has shown to have grown slightly. Goten also wears a similar outfit, with the exception of removing his long sleeve blue shirt from his gear and wearing a longer orange top. Goten was intended to fight Majin Buu at the tournament's line up, but due to Goku and Uub wrecking the arena, the tournament was cancelled. In the last few moments of Dragon Ball Z, Goku approaches Goten and Trunks and tells the two that he will be leaving to train Uub and for both Goten and Trunks to continue their training. Goku states that in the future, Uub would be looking at the two Saiyans (Goten and Trunks) for guidance. Dragon Ball GT Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls In Dragon Ball GT Goten has a girlfriend named Valese. Later on, he was supposed to aid Goku in the search for the Black Star Dragon Balls along with Trunks, but he was left behind in the Black Star Dragon Ball hunt when Pan went aboard the spaceship which should have carried him. But an eager Pan hit the launch button before Goten could get on board. Goten was spending time with his girlfriend Valese when Baby arrived on Earth. Baby, the evil parasite Before Goku, Trunks and Pan's homebound trip back to Earth with the complete set of seven Dragon Balls, Goten encounters the parasite Baby on Earth, and is forced to fight him. Goten has the upper-hand, but Baby manages to cut Goten's left arm. When Goten tries to destroy Baby with a Kamehameha, Baby liquefies himself and invades Goten's body via the cut in Goten's left arm, taking advantage. Continuing in his search for Vegeta, Baby Goten returns to Capsule Corporation, where he encounters Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and Gohan, who are unaware that Baby has taken control of Goten. Sensing Gohan's superior strength, Baby makes plans to transfer himself into Gohan. Baby Goten punches Gohan, but the others shrug it off as sibling rivalry, and Chi-Chi requests that they "take it outside". Once in a secluded place outside, Gohan reveals that he knows Goten has been possessed, and Baby Goten launches an offensive against him, injuring and cutting Gohan. Not wanting to injure Goten, Gohan refuses to fight back, but is forced to transform into a Super Saiyan to ward off Baby Goten's attacks. Baby uses the opportunity to transfer himself into Gohan's body via the cuts on Gohan. Soon after Baby in Gohan's body attacked Vegeta, the possessed Goten appeared and helped Baby to take control of Vegeta's body. Gohan and Goten appear at their house and they start to fight Goku and Pan right away. Goten and Gohan power up to Super Saiyans so that they could force Goku to fight them. Gohan even promises to kill Pan, and he knocks her out. This makes Goku mad, and he starts to fight at full power, but just before he launches his Kamehameha wave at Goten and Gohan, Mr. Satan and Majin Buu show up and explain what has happened. After being revived by the Sacred Water, Goten helps restores Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers, along with Gohan, Trunks and Pan. Soon afterward, Goku finally defeats Baby, and Goten assists in evacuating the Earth before its destruction (due to negative energy from the Black Star Dragon Balls, which had been used by Baby to create a new Planet Plant). Super 17, The Ultimate Android Goten is seen in a restaurant with Valese when an interview with Mr. Satan shows up on a television in the restaurant. Mr. Satan states that he is going to retire. Goten comments on the interview, stating, "And as long as I don't enter, I won’t have to take his place" (meaning the tournament would be a breeze for him, and he can surely become champion if he competes). Goten is seen in the city with Valese, and as soon as the villains from hell appear in the city, Goten, along with the rest of the gang, fight the villains that escaped from Hell. Most of these fights are easily won by the Z Fighters. Immediately after destroying the villains, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and Majuub team up to try and take down the powerful Super 17. They attack altogether, but cannot take down the Android, even in their Super Saiyan forms. Goten is then seen, when Old Kai is explaining to Goku about the negative energy of the Dragon Balls. When Goku decides to fix the problem at hand Goten and Gohan both wish to help their father, but Goku insists he needs to do it on his own. The Shadow Dragons Goten (along with Majuub) helps to save his father's life during his battle with Syn Shenron. The Z Warriors then appear ready to fight the Dragon, but Goku has a better idea. Goku asks for Goten, Trunks and Gohan to give him their Super Saiyan energy, while Majuub tries to hold off Syn Shenron. Goten, along with Trunks and Gohan, helps to restore Goku's energy during his fight with Syn Shenron. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan try to help Goku and Vegeta fuse by holding off Omega Shenron. They succeed, and Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta. Later on, Goten watches as Omega Shenron attempts to destroy Goku and Vegeta and says, "I can't take it anymore.". He goes to help, but is stopped by his older brother Gohan. Later on, when Goku is presumed to have been killed by Omega Shenron, Vegeta decides the Earth's best bet is for him to try and defeat Omega Shenron while everyone else escapes. Before sending them off, Vegeta requests that Goten, Gohan, and Trunks continue the fight if he fails. The three half-Saiyans say goodbye to their families and decide to go back to help Vegeta in the fight. They are all easily defeated, but they do succeed in distracting Omega long enough for Goku to charge his Universal Spirit Bomb which destroys the Shadow Dragon. Goten is last seen taking his mother back home after the fight and telling her his father will probably come back when he gets hungry. Goten is the only warrior who seemed relaxed and confident that Goku would return, unlike the other warriors. At this point, Goten has developed a father-son relationship with Goku based on trust, understanding, and faith. Power Goten is far more powerful than Goku was at various stages of his life as a child, a teenager, and a young adult. Goten faced many powerful villains as a child due to his power and is usually the first to encounter Earth's threats in Dragon Ball GT. During the ten years between the Kid Buu Saga and the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goten spent most of his time being trained by Goku. When the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament comes around, Goten has a date, which Goku makes him cancel to enter the tournament. Goku asks Goten and Trunks to continue their training while he is leaving to train Uub. Both Goten and Trunks promise they will continue their training. Comparing Goten to his friend Trunks in power has been the subject of much debate among fans over who is more powerful. In the few months prior to the World Martial Arts Tournament, Trunks trained with his father in the gravity chamber, while Goten trained in the woods with Chi-Chi. This leads to the speculation that Trunks may be stronger than is known. Although Goku states when teaching the two the Fusion Dance that Trunks is only slightly more powerful than Goten due to being older. However, when Goten and Trunks enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goten is shown putting forth more effort because his mother was killed by Super Buu, leading some fans to think Goten is stronger than Trunks, but both warriors by the end of their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber are set equal in power, stated by Piccolo. In Dragon Ball GT, Goten has grown into a young man, and has become more powerful. Goten's power is displayed during various sagas of Dragon Ball GT, like the Super 17 Saga where he destroys with no effort enemies that Goku and the other Z Fighters from Dragon Ball Z would struggle with at his age (such as Pui Pui and Android 19). Goten and Trunks seem to have their power levels as equals, due to Goten and Trunks requesting fusion through multiple moments in Dragon Ball GT. He has also helped in giving Goku his energy, along with the help of Trunks and Gohan during the Baby Saga. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – When Goten first appeared he did not know how to use this ability and when Gohan finds out he trains Goten and teaches him how to fly. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – Goten has the ability to sense life energy. *'Here We Go!' – Goten throws a rock at point-blank range. *'High Speed Rush' – One of Goten's Blast 2 in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *'Kamehameha' – Like his brother and father before him, Goten is able to use the Kamehameha. He presumably learned this technique during his training with Gohan. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when Goten is a Super Saiyan and uses the Kamehameha he says "Kamekameha". :*'Kamekameha' – Goten is famous for mispronouncing his father's move the Kamehameha by the slip of the tongue calling it "Kamekameha". He first demonstrated this ability at the World Tournament while facing his best friend Trunks. :*'Super Kamekameha' – A powered up version of the Kamekameha that is Goten's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. :*'Super Kamehameha' – For this attack, he just needs to charge it longer before releasing it. He uses this Kamehameha as a Super Saiyan during his battle against Baby. :*'Bros. Kamehameha' – Goten and Gohan in their Super Saiyan form charge their different Kamehameha to the opponent. :*'Family Kamehameha' – The Family Kamehameha is a technique used when Goten, Gohan, and Goku combine their Super Kamehameha's against Broly in Broly - Second Coming. :*'Friend Kamehameha' – This Kamehameha attack was first used in Bio-Broly by Goten and Trunks. They used this attack in an effort to destroy Bio-Broly before he was released from the Bio-Chamber. *'Assault!' – Goten rams to the ground at full speed. If he misses he uses an energy ball to break the fall, but ends up flying towards his opponent. He demonstrated this at The World Tournament, against his best friend Trunks. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – Goten thrusts his hands back and forth and fires a barrage of small energy waves at his opponent. He uses this technique against Bio-Broly, and later in his battle with Baby, and when he went along with Gohan and Trunks to help Vegeta defeat Omega Shenron. Named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Goten also uses it in the ''Butōden'' series, and he uses the Continuos Kamehameha variation in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Fusion Dance' – The ability for two beings to become one. Goten performs this ability many times with his friend Trunks, creating the temporarily-fused being, Gotenks. Performing the Fusion Dance improperly can result in a fat or deformed version of Gotenks that are extremely weak, however. *'Power Knee' – Flies forward and smacks the opponent with his knee and if successful, he will follow up with a high kick. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. *'Rolling Thunder Punch' – Goten twirls his arm around for a second, then does a big uppercut. Used in Super Butōden 3, where it is called Super Uppercut. *'Response Rush' – His meteor attack in Super Butōden 3. Goten grabs his opponent and throws them in the air, then he punches and kicks them, punches them and then knocks them down to the ground with a headbutt. *'Jumping Spark' – A turn around kick used in the Butōden series. *'Flying Power Kick' – An ascending kick used in the Butōden series. *'Hurricane Sweep' – A dashing slide kick used in the Butōden series. *'Kiai' – A fast invisible fireball fired from both hands. Used in the Butōden series. *'Meteo Ki Crash' – Goten's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. Also used by Trunks. *'Super Goten Strike' – One of his super attacks in Ultimate Battle 22. Goten jumps in the sky and fires a white energy sphere at his opponent. Goten uses a similar attack in Dragon Ball GT; he fires it against Baby, who was buried under the broken street during their battle, but evaded the attack without Goten noticing.Dragon Ball GT episode 26, "Saiyan Hunting" This attack appears under the generic name Energy Ha ("Energy Wave") in Super Butōden 3, and it is named Dragon Power in Dragon Ball Online. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A powerful Explosive Wave technique. This was used by Goten when he was possessed by Baby, in order to force Gohan to go Super Saiyan so he could take control of Gohan's body. *'Zanku Fist' – A rush attack used in the Budokai series. *'Jackhammer' – Goten grabs and kicks his opponent up in the air. Used in the Budokai series, where it is also used by Gohan and Krillin. *'Sleep' – One of Goten's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Afterimage' – One of Goten's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of Super Saiyan Goten's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'False Courage' – One of Super Saiyan Goten's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Kikoukenjutsu Sword Style' – Goten and Trunks developed and founded this Sword style and many of its techniques(which are seen in Dragon Ball Online). Forms Super Saiyan Goten gains the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at a very young age, and is the youngest known half-blooded Super Saiyan in the series. Goten uses this transformation throughout Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He achieves the form while training with his mother, and he first transforms onscreen during his training with his older brother, Gohan. Fusions Gotenks Gotenks is the fusion created when Goten and Trunks perform the fusion dance. Gotenks' power far surpasses either of the fighters' individual strengths. He attains the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 forms. When Goten and Trunks grow into teenagers and young adults they stop using this technique. In the Baby Saga in Dragon Ball GT, they are tempted to fuse into Gotenks to try and help their fathers, but they are told not to by Gohan. The Fused Warrior Gotenks resembles Goten slightly more than Trunks. Gotenks shares both Goten and Trunks special attacks, as well as their playfulness but Gotenks also has new moves that Goten and Trunks do not have such as Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack as well as Galactic Donut or Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball. Incorrect Style Fusions Appearances in other media Goten has appeared in [[Dragon Ball advertisements|eye drops and Dragon Ball Z school supply commercials]], which is apart of the Dragon Ball series' good influence on education and is one of their reach outs. In music, the song "Chīsa na Senshi~Goten to Trunks no Theme~" by Shin Oya focuses on both Goten and Trunks. The Song is Translated in English as The Young Warriors. It is the Theme Song for Goten and Trunks. Video game appearances It is revealed in the MMORPG Dragon Ball Online that after the release of Gohan's book, Groundbreaking Science, Goten and Trunks founded the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School in their adulthood in Age 805. With their ki control powers, the two were able to create many powerful techniques that are used in the Martial Artists Sword Master class. Their discipline focuses on channeling spiritual energy through swords, and has become one of the most praised disciplines on Earth as of Age 1000. Goten has shown interest in swords since he was young, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (which took place in Age 774), an eager Goten asks Trunks if he can hold the sword Tapion gave him. Trunks and Goten's Kikoukenjutsu Sword School help in defeating the remnants of the Planet Trade Organization who attacked Earth in Age 820. Goten appears in the following video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' (non-playable character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z Manga Kasetto'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (non-playable character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (non-playable character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Jump Super Stars'' (non-playable character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (cutscene) *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa *English Dubs: **Ocean Group Dub: Jillian Michaels (Kid); Brad Swaile (Teen) **FUNimation Dub: Kara Edwards (Kid); Robert McCollum (Teen and Adult) **Blue Water Dub: Scott Hendrickson (DBGT) *Latin American Dub: Laura Torres (Kid); Victor Ugarte (Teen and Adult) *Tagalog Dub: Kevin James Stevens (Teen and Adult) *Portuguese Dub: Ricardo Spínola *Italian Dub: Patrizia Scianca (Kid); Patrizio Prata (Teen and Adult) *Brazilian Dub: Fátima Noya (Kid); Yuri Chesman (Teen and Adult) Battles Major Battles *Goten vs. Chi-Chi (flashback) *Goten vs. Gohan *Goten vs. Trunks *Goten and Trunks (as Mighty Mask) vs. Android 18 *Goten, Trunks & Majin Vegeta vs. Majin Buu *Goten vs. Baby *Goten (Baby infected) vs. Gohan *Goten and Gohan (Baby Infected) vs. Vegeta *Goten and Gohan (Baby Infected) vs. Goku *Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Goku vs. Baby Great Ape *Goten and Trunks vs. Yakon, Pui Pui, and Android 19 *Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and Majuub vs. Super Android 17 *Goten, Gohan, Trunks & Majuub vs. Syn Shenron *Goten, Gohan, Vegeta & Trunks vs. Omega Shenron *Goten, Trunks & Kikoukenjutsu Sword School vs. Remnants of Frieza's World Trade Organization (Dragonball Online) Movie Battles *Goten, Trunks, Videl & Gohan vs. Broly *Goten, Trunks, Android 18 vs. Bio-Warriors *Goten, Trunks, Android 18, Krillin & Mr. Satan vs. Bio-Broly *Goten & Trunks vs. The Dictator *Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Goku and Tapion vs. Hirudegarn *Goten & Trunks vs. Abo & Kado Trivia *Goten's favorite food is pocky sticks and strawberry daifuku.Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, 2009 *Goten is known for looking almost identical to his father as a child, to the point when Goku first meets Goten he proclaims "I think there is a little me hiding behind your leg Chi-Chi!". This resemblance to his father is pointed out numerous times by other characters throughout the series. In the last manga chapters, teenage Goten gets a makeover so that he would not be mistaken for Goku. Goten also seems to share Goku's love for wild animals, as he is seen often getting distracted from training by them on more than one occasion, and also Goku's love for food, mostly dessert. In one episode following Trunks and Goten awakening at Kami's Lookout after being knocked out by Vegeta, Trunks successfully wakes up Goten by telling him it was time to eat, which made Goten excited. This was similar to what Bulma used to wake Goku up when he was facing Jackie Chun. Goten looking like Goku was referenced in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 by Kid Goku (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi, Android 8, Cyborg Tao, King Piccolo, and other characters, and again in Raging Blast 2 by Frieza, Bardock, Broly, Cooler, Android 15, Android 14, Android 13, and Cell. *In Future Trunks' timeline, Goten does not exist due to Goku dying of a heart disease before the arrival of the Androids, as he was conceived shortly before the Cell Games (stated in Japanese tankoban 36). *The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game lists Goten as Human, when he is in fact half-Saiyan and half-Human. *Goten is a Jack in one of Oolong's card games. *In volume 25 of the manga, in the chapter "The Confidence of Gotenks!!", Goten states that he never knew there was a level beyond Super Saiyan despite seeing both his brother transform into a Super Saiyan 2, and his father transform into Super Saiyan 2 and 3. *Unlike his older brother Gohan, Goten was never shown with a tail in the series. Gallery References }} }} }} Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT